


I thought it was a happy ending with you

by fg_ice



Series: Who? [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park if you really read this, Fluff, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, coming soon i guess, highschool!au, idk is this angst?, mention of other pd101 trainees, mention of other ships, ofc jinhwi is here, side pairings ongniel and jinhwi, this is my first ever panwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fg_ice/pseuds/fg_ice
Summary: Park Jihoon has this huge crush over Lai Guanlin, they maybe in the same circle of friends but they are not that close.or in which Park Jihoon is the first boyfriend of their batch head turner, Lai Guanlin.





	I thought it was a happy ending with you

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to thank my twin @99izm for beta-ing my first ever panwink fic, I owe you one *winks*  
> Second, this is just a fic so don't hate the characters okay? Just hate me instead because.  
> Third, this is my own story/experience. (I just add some twist that's not really me. It's for you to figure it out)  
> Fourth and last, I'm so sorry about the format-- it's a mess I know ><
> 
> Okay okay enough of this ~  
> Comments are welcome positive or negative hehehe ^^  
> Follow me on twitter (wow im so shameless) and let's be friends: @daehwilysm

It's already six in the evening but Jihoon is still stuck in traffic. Prom is about to start within 30 minutes and he's still at the back of his father's car. Suddenly, his phone rings. It’s Bae Jinyoung, his best friend. He then answers it.

"Jihoon, where the hell are you?" Jinyoung on the other line asks. "I'm on my way, traffic’s a little heavy!"

"What?! But the red carpet will start soon!" His best friend says.

"I know, but I can't do anything! As if I can make the car fly!" Both his parents laugh at their son's words. "Anyway, I'm almost there so just talk to your boyfriend while waiting for me,” Jihoon suggests.

"Daehwi isn’t here yet! Did you think I’d call you if Daehwi’s already here?"

"Wow, what a best friend I have."

"Tss, anyways, Seongwoo hyung, Daniel hyung and Guanlin are already here. We are going to wait for you here at the right side of the entrance. Bye!" Jinyoung then ended the call.

Hearing that Guanlin was already there made him want to get off the car and just run straight to the venue, but of course, he can't do that. Especially because no one, as in no one—not even his best friends, jinyoung and Daehwi know that he has a crush on Lai Guanlin, the _Lai Guanlin_.

"Son, we’ll pick you up later, okay?" His father says.

"Enjoy your night, Jihoon-ah!" His mother adds

He nods and bids goodbye to his parents. He starts walking towards the entrance while fixing the black tuxedo that his mom chose for him. He sees his friends at the right side waiting for him. The red carpet had already starting but his friends hadn’t went in yet, because they were waiting for Jihoon, and Jihoon is thankful for that.

"There you are!" Jinyoung shouts.

Jihoon walks toward them, eyes fixed on the boy who's wearing a velvet black long sleeves and his gray tuxedo hanging on his right arm. Jihoon couldn’t take his eyes off Lai Guanlin, not when he looks so sexy in that velvet black long sleeves and his hair was messy and he was wearing spectacles.

"Jihoon hyung, you look good!" Daehwi was the one who said that.

"Aw, you too Daehwi. You look good!" Jihoon then says.

Jihoon could feel someone looking at him but he doesn't look back to that boy because his heart is beating so fast right now, what more if he looked at him! Good thing that there's someone from another section asking him to take a photo with him. And knowing Jihoon, he will gladly take one-- or two.

After the Photo OP with Jihoon, it's the time when they need to walk to the red carpet. And it hits Jihoon. He has no partner for this. Many girls and boys asked him to be their date but Jihoon refused them. You may know or not know why Jihoon refused all those people. If you are thinking that maybe, just maybe Guanlin wants him to be his partner--then yes, you’re right. Jihoon had been waiting for that possibility. But days, weeks and months passed and Guanlin didn't ask him or anybody. Jihoon sighs. _"_ _I guess I'll just walk alone" he thinks._

 

Daniel and Seongwoo starts to walk on the red carpet. All eyes are fixed on the lovely couple, the couple begin to pose with such fierce looks in their eyes. Up next after them is the cutest couple of their batch, Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi. The two pose in such a cute way, Daehwi pouting in front of the camera while Jinyoung looks at Daehwi. Everyone gasps when Jinyoung faced Daehwi at him and pressed his lips onto the younger's forehead.

"Ah Daniel, you should've done that to me too!" Seongwoo shouts.

The others laugh, indeed Jinyoung and Daehwi are the cutest and the sweetest couple in their batch.

"Jinyoung is so whipped,” Jihoon hears Guanlin's voice at his back. He turns stiff--Guanlin is so near to him. His heartbeat is going crazy.

"Y-yeah, h-he is." _Damn it_ , why is he even stuttering?

"Next!" the photographer shouts It's Jihoon's turn. He’s about to start walking alone when Guanlin grabs his arm.

"Let's take the picture together, I don't want to be alone later," Guanlin then leads the way, making Jihoon's cheeks turn red.

"Would you look at that!" Some student from the crowd shouts.

"Ah! Now I know why Jihoon rejected my invitation to be his date."

Jihoon looks at the boy who said that, Haknyeon--his latest ex. They broke up 3 weeks ago before the prom. Jinyoung and Daehwi had seen Haknyeon with another boy at the back of their school doing something that friends shouldn't be doing, and with that, Jihoon ended their relationship. After all his tired with their relationship, it's the worst relationship he ever had. He just didn’t feel the sparks anymore.

"Can you smile a little bit?" The photographer asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. Enough with those, he looks at Guanlin who is now looking at him. When their eyes met, he immediately looks away. He can feel his cheeks burning from the embarrassment, or what so ever. Guanlin, on the other hand, clears his throat.

"Okay, give me a sweet pose, you two," The photographer asks. Both boys had their eyes wide open.

"W-we are not a couple," Jihoon says defensively. "Oh? I thought you were.”

 _"_ _I wish!"_ Jihoon thinks, before walking away.

-

"Lai Guanlin, you should be our representative for the best head turner!" Their adviser says.

"But Ma'am, you know, I'm not into this kind of competition" The student replies.

"Guanlin-ah, please, just this once? I bet you are going to win! I'll give you some extra points for your science exam, whether you win or not!”

Guanlin sighs. Jihoon looks at him and pats his back. With that gesture, the younger nods at their adviser.

"Great! I'll put your name down now.” With that, their adviser then runs off.

"I bet you'll win," Jihoon can't help it but say.

"I don't think so. I mean I'm not that good looking. Also I'm not famous." "You are famous."

"I'm not!" "You are." "I'm not."

"You are! Honestly, Guanlin, you are. Believe me." _There’s so many students who wants you to be their boyfriend_ Jihoon thinks.

"Jihoon's right, Guanlin, you are famous. You just don't see it because you're not interested."

"Whatever! If I only don't need that extra points for science class, I wouldn't be joining!" After saying that, someone from the faculty calls for Guanlin to prepare to walk on the stage with the other contestants.

Jihoon’s at their table, taking pictures with his other classmates. It’s fun just sitting there waiting for the program to start. Jihoon looked at the back where the other section was assigned to be sited. He saw his friend _Park Woojin_. Woojin's eyes were trained on him, Jihoon smiles but Woojin looks away. Jihoon pouts. Why would Woojin, his _comfort friend_ look away?

"It's starting!" Daehwi squealed in his seat while Jinyoung holds his hand "Okay, chill out Daehwi,” his boyfriend smiles at him and Daehwi just pouts.

"Disgusting" Jihoon whispers.

"Hey, I heard that!" Daehwi says while glaring at him.

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and then, he turns to look at the stage where the other contestants are walking then posing. He sees his ex, _Donghan_ who's representing the other section. They broke up eventually, after some makeout sessions, he found himself not attracted to Donghan anymore. Donghan's first love was Kenta who finally came back from Japan on the day Jihoon broke up with him so it's really nothing. They are still friends though.

He hears the host called their section, and with that, his classmates cheer for Guanlin. He looks at the stage, eyes focusing on the boy who's currently walking down the walkway like an expert model, and his hands are swaying while walking.

 _"Fuck! He’s so fucking hot,”_ Jihoon mentally talks to himself. Guanlin then poses, hand in his coat and smirks.

_"Fuck! That's it; I'm going to get that boy tonight!"_

-

"And now, Male Head Turner Award Goes To,” the host says, adding a dramatic pause in the middle. "Lai Guanlin!"

Jihoon can't help it but stand up and clap his hand like a proud boyfriend. Good thing is that he's not the only one who stood up, so it doesn’t make things look awkward.

Guanlin walks up to the stage with his poker face. Jihoon thinks that Guanlin with a poker face on is indeed handsome. He's effortlessly handsome. And he wants that handsome boy to be _his._

"And now the Dance Floor is now open!" The MC announces. As soon as he says that, the lights turn dim.

Jinyoung then remains standing up. Jihoon rolled his eyes because he knows exactly what’s happening next.

Jinyoung kneels in front of Daehwi and Daehwi, well, let's just say that he looks like an owl from the way his eyes widen. _Tch! As if he wasn’t expecting this kind of dramatic scene from his boyfriend,_ Jihoon thinks.

"May I have this dance, my love?" Jinyoung says, still kneeling in front of Daehwi.

Their blockmates are squealing because who wouldn't? They are Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi, the cutest and sweetest couple in their batch.

Daehwi nods and places his right hand on his boyfriend's left hand. And with that, Jihoon’s left alone in their table.

It's almost the second stanza of the song when Guanlin comes back with his trophy and crown (yes, crown, even though it's just a Head Turner Award, he received a crown). Jihoon's heartbeat begins to race once again. _Fuck! Stop!_

Guanlin puts his trophy down at their table and takes off his crown. He then, takes huge gulps of water while Jihoon looks at him. _What a lucky glass!_ Perhaps, Guanlin notices that there's a pair of eyes looking at him so he looks at Jihoon and the older instantly looks in front, away from his gaze.

Guanlin sits beside Jihoon and Jihoon sighs.

"C-Congrats" He starts. If he wants Guanlin to be his within this night, then he needs to be confident. So what if he’s going to lose all his pride?

"Uh, thanks," Guanlin replies. As expected.

"So, why won't you dance?"

"Dancing isn’t my style," Guanlin shrugs

"Really?" Jihoon pretends that he doesn't know. He knows that Guanlin hates dancing and he likes rapping more. But Jihoon loves dancing.

"Yeah," the younger replies.

Jihoon sighs. He needs to do something.

"It's our prom. Our first prom! So we need to dance!” He pauses, glancing at Guanlin who's currently looking at him right now with confusion written on his face. Still _handsome though,_ Jihoon thinks.

"Come on, let's dance!" and with that Jihoon grabs Guanlin’s arm and leads him to the dance floor.

When they reach the dance floor, the song suddenly stops because it reached the end. The new song starts to play. It’s the very song that was played during the wedding of Bella and Edward in Twilight. _A Thousand Years._

Jihoon comes back to his senses when suddenly Guanlin put Jihoon's arms around his neck and his hand on Jihoon's waist. Jihoon is currently thanking all the saints for the dim light. He can feel his cheeks burning from the redness of his face.

Slowly, they dance to the rhythm of the song. Jihoon is indeed dreaming, right? There's no way this is real! Him and Guanlin dancing? _Guanlin_ , his first dance? What in the world?

But it's reality when Guanlin speaks.

"Uh-- I'm sorry, I really don’t know how to dance. But this is what I saw in the movies I've watched, so I'm assuming, I'm doing right?"

Jihoon laughs. It’s not too loud--just loud enough for Guanlin to hear it.

"Yeah, you are doing right. I'm so proud of you!" Jihoon pats Guanlin's back. Guanlin smiles.

It feels just like a dream and Jihoon doesn't want to wake up from this dream. He still can feel his heart racing just from holding onto Guanlin's neck.

"Can I have a dance with you, my best friend?" Jinyoung interrupts their dance.

Guanlin looks at Jihoon's first and Jihoon gives him a small nod before Guanlin lets go of the older's waist.

"Enjoy!" Guanlin says, and then, walks away.

Jihoon glares at Jinyoung. "You ruined my dreams!"

"I-I did what?" A confused Jinyoung says.

"Why do you need to dance with me? You have your boyfriend! What if Daehwi get jealous?"

Jinyoung clears his throat before saying, “ _‘Jinyoung hyung, you should dance with your best friend, what kind of best friend are you?'_ that's what Daehwi said before Samuel asked him for a dance," Jinyoung shrugs.

"Samuel? As in the Kim Samuel you've been jealous off since then?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you allow him to dance with the boy you’re jealous of?"

"Well, because I trust my boyfriend, and Samuel is his close friend so I let him," Jinyoung pauses

"Wait a minute! Why don't you want to have a dance with me? And you said that I ruined your dream? Dream what? What dream?"

Jihoon sighs. "Please don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Even Daehwi?" Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"Well, I know you can't keep secrets from him so you can tell him. But remind him that he cannot tell anyone else okay?" Jinyoung just nods.

"Let's sit, I don't want to dance," and with that the two boys make their way to their table. Once they sit at their chairs, looking in front while watching their friends dancing, Jihoon spies Guanlin dancing his sister, Sulli. Jihoon smiles.

"Guanlin," Jihoon starts. His eyes darts nervously around, ensuring that no one else is in sight, before he continues. "I had a huge crush on him ever since."

"YOU, WHAT? GUANLIN?"

Jihoon once again rolls his eyes. "Shut up, won’t you?" He continues, "I said--I have a huge crush on Guanlin ever since. Ever since we are still 1st years.”

"That long?"

"Yeah, that _long_."

"And you didn't even tell me? Wow, what a best friend!" Jinyoung scoffs.

"Well, I’m telling you now. And Jinyoung, I want him to be _mine_ ," he says, still looking in front. Jinyoung sighs.

"You know you can get any man or woman with your charms. You just need to use that charm on Guanlin then.”

"What if he doesn't like me back? You know how much I hate rejection."

Jinyoung pats his best friend’s shoulder. Jihoon hates rejection, everyone does right? He doesn't want to be rejected because rejection to him is like _ending a friendship or a relationship and it won’l not go back to the way things used to be_. He doesn't want to end their friendship. But he wants a relationship with Guanlin.

"And also, what if he's straight?"

"Nah! I doubt it. Guanlin is bi, I think,” Jinyoung pauses, and he lets his best friend look at him.

"You know what Park Jihoon, go and do something for Guanlin to notice your _crushie_ feelings on him. Don't waste time. It's almost summer and we have plans, right? It will be nice if all six of us are couples when we go out of town."

"Thanks, Jinyoung for listening, and please don't tell anyone--"

"Don't tell anyone what?!" Daehwi says while glaring at the two boys.

"What in the world, Bae Jinyoung? Are you hiding something from me?" Jinyoung’s about to speak up when Daehwi continues talking. "And you, Park Jihoon--" He doesn't continue because Jihoon just says:

"I have a crush on Guanlin, okay? And I just said that Jinyoung shouldn’t tell anyone else but you. But then you suddenly pop out nowhere, before I can explain anything!"

The two boys look at Daehwi who currently has his eyes wide open and mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"You what? Guanlin? Oh my god! Crush?" Daehwi says while pointing at Jihoon. Jihoon on the other hand just rolls his eyes again for the nth time tonight.

                                                                                                                                 -

"See you next week hyungs!" Daehwi bids a goodbye before going inside his mother's car with Jinyoung. The four boys are left outside the venue. Guanlin, Daniel and Seongwoo are waiting for the school service to drop them off to their houses. Jihoon is waiting for his parents to pick him up.

"So, all of us will come right?" Daniel opens up about the vacation they had been planning since Christmas vacation.

"Of course, hyung, I already told my father about it and he agreed,” Guanlin answers. "Good then, you and Jihoon can be roommates!"

"Hey Daniel, let's take a picture over there!" Seongwoo then says. "Just wait for us here okay?" He says to the other boys.

When they were left alone, Jihoon sits down at the bench in front of the venue. Guanlin sits down too and Jihoon can feel the cold breeze of the evening air, even though he’s wearing a long sleeve and his coat. Yet, he can still feel the coldness. Guanlin notices it and removes his coat.

"Here, wear it." Guanlin says while passing his coat over to Jihoon

"No, I don't need it. I'm okay,” Jihoon smiles.

Guanlin doesn't listen. Instead, he puts it on top of Jihoon's shoulder. "It's very obvious that you need it.”

Jihoon can feel his heartbeat going crazy once again.

"Hey Guanlin!" he starts.

Guanlin hums in response.

"Why don't you court anyone in our school? I mean, don't you like anyone in our batch?" Jihoon asks, praying that Guanlin will get his point about asking this kind of questions.

There's a long pause before Guanlin answers. "I like someone in our batch though."

Jihoon's heartbeat began to increase more. "I-Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe" Guanlin answers. But before Jihoon can finally speak up and ask who in the world is that luckiest girl or boy, a familiar car approaches them.

"Isn't that your dad’s car?" the younger asks.

"Yeah, I should go," Jihoon says, taking off Guanlin's coat before handing it back to the boy. "Thanks,” He smils and walks away, and Jihoon doesn’t look back.

"How was your night?" his mother asks. "All good mom," Jihoon replies.

"Who was your first dance?" "It's Guanlin."

"Oh, the one that you were with?" "Yep."

Jihoon's parents know his sexuality and they accept him. They love their son so much and it isn’t bad. And Jihoon is thankful for that, because he knows that some parents don't accept this people like him

Jihoon's phone vibrates from his pocket, 2 messages. The first one is from Park Woojin and the second one--Is this real? Lai Guanlin texted me? It's from Guanlin. He checks Woojin's message first and it’s a group message, but there's something written below. He shakes his head and reads Guanlin's message.

From Guanlin:  
Take care, text me once you get home. And also thanks for tonight. I had fun and it's all because of you.

"Mom, am I dreaming?" he asks his mom, still looking at the message he received. "Nope son. Why?"

"I-I--"

"Hey Jihoon, are you okay?" his father asks. "I-I'm good."

"Why are you like that? It's scaring me," his father adds. "Nothing!”

Once they got home, Jihoon runs off toward his room and his bathroom. He showers, getting rid of the sweat and dirt before changing into pajamas and then, he lies down in his bed. He grabs his phone from the his bedside table, before replying to Guanlin's text

 

> To Guanlin:  
>  I'm home, are you home too? If not, then take care. Also, thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it :)

He screams while hugging his pillow. This is so girly but, who the fuck cares! Guanlin texted him!

 

> From Guanlin:  
>  I'm at Daniel hyung's place, we are drinking. You should take a rest now.

Jihoon's eyes widen. As far as he knows, Guanlin isn’t a fan of alcohol drinks. So why on the earth is he drinking?

 

> To Guanlin:  
>  You drink? I'm not sleeping yet though.

He waits for the reply, he thought that it will take a minute or so t for Guanlin to reply but no—the reply comes almost immediately.

 

> From Guanlin:  
>  This is my first time actually. Oh, do you have another text mate? Knowing you, you have probably have 10 other text mates.

Jihoon doesn't know whether to be offended or screaming because of the _"knowing you"_ that Guanlin added.

 

> To Guanlin:  
>  FYI I only have one text mate and that's you!
> 
> From Guanlin:  
>  Really? How about Park Woojin? Aren’t you two close?

Jihoon's eyebrows furrow together. How in the world Guanlin know about his _friendship_ with Woojin?

 

> To Guanlin:  
>  where did you get that idea? I mean, yeah we are close. but we are just friends.
> 
> From Guanlin:  
>  Oh? I thought you two are on courting stage.
> 
> To Guanlin:  
>  the fuck No!
> 
> From Guanlin:  
>  then is it okay if I court you?

"FUCKING SHIT!" Jihoon shouts, throwing his phone at his side

"ARE YOU FUCKING REAL?" He shouts while jumping, both hands in his hair.

"THE FUCK?" He still can't believe what Guanlin replied.

He picks up his phone and takes huge breathes. After that he replies:

 

> To Guanlin:  
>  HA HA HA FUNNY DON'T JOKE AROUND

Waiting for Guanlin's reply he can't help it but to fan himself with his hands. Then, his phone vibrates again.

 

> From Guanlin:  
>  I'm serious Park Jihoon, can I court you?
> 
> To Guanlin:  
>  are you real? I mean, why me?

Unlike the other replies from Guanlin, it took 5 minutes before he got a reply.

>  
> 
> From Guanlin:  
>  I'm sorry but I accidentally deleted your reply before reading it. Anyways, answer me. Can I court you?

Jihoon doesn't care anymore, he wanted this, didn’t he?

> To Guanlin:  
>  Well It's up to you, I mean I'm good.
> 
> From Guanlin:  
>  Nice! I'll court you from now on. I'm going to sleep now you should too. Good mornight.
> 
> To Guanlin:  
>  Okay then. Goodnight.

 

                                                                                                                                       -

For the past one month, Guanlin did indeed, court him. Jihoon had expected this kind of _'courtship'_ from Guanlin because it's his first time. Guanlin is more confident whenever they’re on text and call, but when they are together, he's shy. Like what happened on their vacation.

The rest don't have any idea that Guanlin is courting him. Jihoon thought that perhaps, Guanlin was too shy to tell them, but Jihoon isn't, so he tells them. Daehwi and Jinyoung congratulate them and Daniel and Sungwoo patted Jihoon's back saying _"We are happy as long as you are happy"_. Jihoon finds that weird but at least they are happy for them. Instead of going by a 'couple' per room, they decided to have a dormitory type of room where there's a three double deck beds in the same room. It's good though.

"Jihoon, where do you want to stay? Upper or lower?" Guanlin asks.

"Anywhere, where do you want to stay?" Jihoon replies.

"I'll take the lower part. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course," he says. Guanlin smiles at him.

"This is why I like you," Jihoon feels his cheek hot when Guanlin said that.

It’s already dinner time when they head out from their room. They eat near the seashore and it's a breathtaking view even though it's already dark. The two couples head towards the buffet table while Jihoon and Guanlin are left behind at their table. Jihoon’s too busy looking at the seashore when suddenly Guanlin holds his hand. Jihoon had his both eyes widen with the sudden contract. He looks at their hands first before looking at Guanlin's face.

"You look shocked. Don't you like it?" Guanlin asks.

"N-no,, i-it's just—I never thought that this kind of interaction will happen in real life," he paused, "I-I mean. Okay, don't call me weird or what but I actually liked you ever since first year and I dreamt about holding your hands and now this? It's now fucking real," Jihoon explains.

Guanlin laughs and Jihoon's cheeks feels like they are burning.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing. You're too cute Jihoonie,” he said before intertwining their fingers. Jihoon thinks that they fit so well together and he wishes that he can hold this hand _forever_.

But as soon he thinks of that, Guanlin pulls his hand away when the others come back from the buffet table, saying that it's their turn to get some food. Guanlin doesn't even wait for him, heading off before Jihoon could stand up from his seat. Jihoon thinks that perhaps, he should be the one to _adjust_ because Guanlin doesn't have any experience in these kind of things.

That night Jihoon and Guanlin stay at their room while the others roam around outside, on the beach. Guanlin told them that he and Jihoon will stay in their room. It comes across as a surprise to Jihoon because he wanted to roam around too, holding each other's hands but he agreed.

"Why don't we join them?" Jihoon asks.

"It's boring. It's already dark outside, let's roam around tomorrow instead."

Jihoon isn’t satisfied with that answer. Guanlin noticed how Jihoon sulks and walks over to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to be alone with you."

"W-what?"

"I want alone time with you," Guanlin repeats before grabbing Jihoon's hands and intertwining it with his.

"I really like you so much, Park Jihoon," Guanlin says, looking straight into Jihoon's eyes.

Jihoon's eyes sparkle because of tears forming inside. This is really too good to be real.

"I really like you too so much, Lai Guanlin," he answers as he sees how Guanlin smiles.

"Does that mean we are already in a relationship or--"

"We are, I'm yours now, Lai Guanlin.” Perhaps, Jihoon’s an idiot for expecting Guanlin to hug or kiss him but Guanlin did was to stand up and smile at him even more. That's it. That was Guanlin's reaction.

"Finally!"

Jihoon smiles. He should be happy because finally they are together. His long time crush is finally his. He's happy. Yeah, happy.

The four other boys come back and told them what they saw outside while roaming around and Jihoon is envious because he didn’t see those things. He looks at Guanlin who's texting someone or whatever in the world he's doing in his phone. Jihoon stands up.

"Guys, me and Guanlin are official."

Silence…

Jihoon doesn't expect that kind of reaction especially from Guanlin. He expected like a "Yeah guys! We are finally official" but what he gets is a nod and a small smile. The others are still looking at him.

"Wow, congratulations, hyung!" Daehwi says, while giving Jihoon a hug. "Congrats Jihoon and Guanlin, I'm happy for the both of you!" Daniel adds.

The four push Guanlin and together, they form a group hug, saying congratulations to the new couple. But then a phone suddenly rings. It’s Guanlin's.

"Excuse me, I need to take this call," he then goes out of their room.

Jihoon looks at the door, he wants to follow Guanlin but there's a feeling that he should respect Guanlin's privacy. No one says anything, and the silence that follows after is awkward.

"I'll wash up first!" Jinyoung says, breaking the silence. "I'll come with you," Daehwi adds.

Daniel and Seongwoo eyes widen.

"Lee Daehwi, stay here! No, you're not allowed to join Jinyoung!" Daniel exclaims. "What? We are just going to wash our faces," Daehwi pouts.

"No, and that's final."

Daehwi sulks, Jinyoung smiles and kisses Daehwi's forehead. "I'll be back!”

Jihoon sits at his bed. He saw how Daniel and Seongwoo tease Daehwi who's currently blushing because of Jinyoung's action earlier. He looks at the door then sighs.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night," are the last words before him he wraps the comforter all over his body. Their vacation comes to an end like that. Jihoon thought that this was the worst vacation he ever had.

Considering him and Guanlin are in relationship, but from the way they interact with each other, it's not a couple relationship Jihoon thought they were in. It resembled _friendship,_ more than it resembled a relationship.

He wants to understand Guanlin, since he doesn't have any experience in this kind of relationship. But does really Guanlin not know what to do? Doesn’t he have any idea on what to do? _Or does he simply not want to do anything?_

Four days before they reach the first month of their relationship, and yeah, they are not always together since it’s summer and Guanlin went back to Taiwan with his family. If you're asking if they introduced each other to their parents, no. Well, at least for Jihoon, his parents know. But in Guanlin's side, nope. Jihoon wanted too, though--he wanted Guanlin to introduce him to his family.

"Jihoon hyung, want to go out with me?" Daehwi asks Jihoon.

They are at clubhouse of their village. Jinyoung is out with his parents so Daehwi contacted him asking if he's free since his mother left to meet up with her high school friends. Well, it would be awkward if Daehwi joined that meet up, so he decided to meet with Jihoon instead.

"We are already out, Daehwi," he answers.

"I mean, let's go to the computer shop near our school! There’s a League of Legends battle between our section and the other section," the younger one suggests.

"What section?"

"Woojin hyung's section," Daehwi answers and got up from the bench they were sitting on.

"So let's go?" Jihoon nods and they walk towards the computer shop.

Once they arrive, he sees familiar faces. League of Legends is one of the best online games for them. Battle between two sections is nothing; they always have a battle even though they have classes. At their section the best in League of Legends is Jinyoung, but since he's not here, he sees his other classmate _Ahn Hyeongseob_ who he guesses will be representing their section. On the other team, of course it's _Park Woojin_ , his _comfort friend_. Woojin is known to be the best player in their batch--no--he's the best player from their school. Woojin is also battling with other students in different schools, and no one ever defeated him.

"Hey look who we have here!" Justin shouts while pointing at Jihoon. Jihoon can feel a couple of eyes on him. He smiles.

"Hey Jihoon! Is it true that you are dating Lai Guanlin?" Justin asks.

Jihoon's eyes widen. _Of course, it's true!_ But no one except their friends (Daehwi, Jinyoung, Daniel and Sungwoo) and his parents know. Where the hell that idea did came from?

"H-huh? How can you say that?"

 _Idiot!_ You can just say _'Yes, we are dating so what?'_ But why does he answer that? Is he afraid to tell his classmates about them? Or he is afraid that Guanlin will not like the idea of telling others that they are officially dating.

"Well you were his first dance," he paused, "and someone saw you and Guanlin at the beach"

"We were together with Jinyoung, Daehwi, Daniel hyung and Seongwoo hyung at the beach though," Jihoon answers.

He sees how Justin smirks. "Someone saw you two alone. At the restaurant, holding each other's hands.” Jihoon’s taken aback. Should he tell them already? He looks at the people who are currently looking at him, hoping and waiting for his answer.

He looks at Woojin, they are always chatting at kakaotalk. He can say that he's comfortable talking with Woojin. Talking with Woojin is different, he finds comfort. But they aren’t that close in person, they just smile and nod at each other. And now that he’s looking at Woojin, Woojin looks away.

Woojin started to adjust his headset and says "Enough of it okay? The game is about to start! Place your bets!" Jihoon smiles, at least Woojin did that for _him_.

                                                                                                                                     -

Days pass quickly and it's almost their second monthsary.

On their first monthsary, they just video call with each other since Guanlin's flight back home was cancelled because his parents wanted to stay at Taiwan for four more days. Jihoon was sad of course, it's his first monthsary with Guanlin but they cannot be together.

They chat until midnight. They talk about Guanlin's vacation there. He sees how happy his lover was while telling the places they been. How he wish he can go there soon, with Guanlin. Guanlin promises that he will buy something for Jihoon as a present for their first monthsary. Jihoon laughs saying, "You are really innocent, huh."

"What do you mean?"

"You could just not say that and give it to me, it’d be more romantic.”

Guanlin was taken aback. "Oh really? I'm sorry. I'll list that down, thanks for saying that"

Guanlin gives him a keychain. Jihoon smiles, he found the keychain cute. Well, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn't expecting a necklace or a ring as a first monthsary gift since his exes are giving him things like those. But he’s happy, really. _At least_ they have matching keychains.

They met thrice that month. The first time is when Guanlin gave him the keychain, the second was the day of Daehwi and Jinyoung's monthsary where the two treated them and the last time is during their enrollment.

After the last meet up, Guanlin starts acting strange. Usually, they text and call every day until night. But this month is different. Guanlin doesn’t reply his text messages. When Jihoon tries to contact Guanlin's number, it rings but no one picks up. What's happening?

He’s currently chatting with Woojin when suddenly Woojin brings up the topic he was trying to avoid.

 

> Woojin: hey I have something to ask.  
>  Jihoon: Sure what's it?  
>  Woojin: Is it true that u and Guanlin are dating?  
>  Woojin: Don't answer if you're not comfortable  
>  Woojin: Hey I'm sorry reply to me I won't bring up that topi anymore  
>  Jihoon: well I trust you. You are my comfort friend  
>  Jihoon: yes we are dating.  
>  Woojin: Oh....  
>  Woojin: Congrats  
>  Jihoon: Thanks and I'm sorry if I'm telling you this now  
>  Jihoon: it's not that I don't trust you. But I think Guanlin will not like the idea of me telling to others  
>  Woojin: Huh?  
>  Woojin: Why would he not?  
>  Jihoon: Nothing j-just. Can we change the topic already? Since you know already this, I'm going to confess about something  
>  Woojin: I'm listening  
>  Jihoon: This is why I'm happy that you're my comfort friend  
>  Woojin: :)

And Jihoon shares the stories he wanted to tell. The stories or confession he wanted to let go about his and Guanlin's relationship.

It's their second monthsary already, and there’s still no sign of Guanlin. He calls him every day, hoping for his lover to pick up. But he never does.

He decides to go to Guanlin's house, together with Daehwi.

"Are you sure about this Jihoon-hyung?" the younger asks him. Jihoon sighs.

"We are already here, Daehwi. There's no turning back," he says and presses the doorbell.

They wait for less than 20 seconds until someone opens the door. It's an older version of Guanlin. It must be his father.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?" he asks.

"Good afternoon sir, is Guanlin home? We are his friends,” Jihoon says, he wanted to said _I'm his boyfriend_ but he didn't dare.

"Oh, Guanlin? He just went out." the older says. Jihoon’s confused. Where did Guanlin go? Jihoon eyes widen-- _Fuck! Don't tell me he went to my place?_

"Ah, do you perhaps know where he went?" Daehwi asks. Guanlin's father thinks for a minute before answering.

"He mentioned he'll go out with his friend, wait--what's his name again?" The older muses for a moment and Jihoon almost wants to run back to his house because Guanlin must be there already.

"Ah, I remembered! He said he'll accompany _Seonho_ to the pet shop," Guanlin’s father pauses and smiles. "Those two have been together ever since we came back from Taiwan. Guanlin must be really close with _that boy_.”

Jihoon can feel his heartbeat still for a moment. Tears are already forming in his eyes and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Guanlin’s father.

"Hey son, are you crying?"

Jihoon wipes away his tears and forces himself to smile.

"O-oh no, no. Thank you for the information, sir. We’ll be going now," Jihoon bows before motioning to Daehwi to leave.

Daehwi follows after him, and he grabs Jihoon's arms.

"Hyung," One word from Daehwi and he breaks down. Tears can't stop falling from his eyes.

"Daehwi, d-did you hear what Guanlin father just said?" he pauses, "He's been with Seonho every day since they came back from Taiwan. While me, h-he just meets me thrice last month ever since he came back. He doesn’t even talk to me anymore."

Daehwi pats Jihoon's back.

"It's okay hyung, cry it out! I'm here for you," and indeed Jihoon cries so hard at the street. "H-how can he do this to me?" Jihoon asks Daehwi. They are now in Daehwi's room

"Hyung, don't think of anything. First of all, just talk to him."

"I don't think I can face him."

"But you need to, hyung. You need to know everything, because you deserve to know it,” The younger says.

"Daehwi-ah, someone is looking for you," His mother appears after knocking on his door. "Who is it, mom?"

"It's Guanlin, should I let him in?" Jihoon and Daehwi's eyes widen.

"Yeah!" "No."

Mrs. Lee was confused.

"Sure, mom, let him in" Jihoon glares at him. Once Daehwi's room door was closed, Jihoon throws him a pillow.

"Daehwi! What in the world? I told you I don't want to talk to him.”

"You need to know everything, hyung. You need to know his side of the story. Then, you can decide if you want to continue your fucking so called relationship. Because hyung, to be honest,” the younger pauses and looks into the older’s eyes. “Your relationship with Guanlin is a big joke." he finishes, and then he heads out of the room.

Jihoon’s about to follow the younger when the door opens. "Jihoon.”

Jihoon can feel the tears forming in his eyes, his heartbeat racing once again. and this time it's not because he saw the love of his life. But because he's angry.

"What?"

"Let's talk."

"We are already talking," Jihoon says.

"Listen to me very well Jihoon," Guanlin starts.

"First of all, _I'm sorry,_ " after hearing that Jihoon knows what will happen after this talk. He smiles.

"You're sorry?"

Guanlin gulps. Jihoon's voice is so _cold_. It's not the same Jihoon thought he knows.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry for not contacting you, sorry for not answering your calls" he says.

"Why are you with Seonho?"

Daehwi is right. He needs to ask Guanlin's first for his side of the story before jumping to conclusions. What if Guanlin asked Seonho for accompany him to the pet shop to buy Jihoon a puppy for their monthsary? But when he saw how Guanlin gulped not once but twice, he lets out a broken smile.

"Do you like seonho?" Jihoon asks.

"W-what are you talking about?" Guanlin denies, trying to get closer to Jihoon.

"Stay where you are!" he shouts. Jihoon closes his eyes and repeats his question.

"Please be honest with me, Guanlin. Do you like Seonho?" Jihoon asks, and he opens his eyes again. And when their eyes meet, he sees how Guanlin is trying to be gentle. Guanlin nods. And Jihoon laughed, a laugh that you know he's broken apart in the inside.

"This is so funny!" Jihoon says while laughing, tears flowing down to his cheeks. He can't control it anymore.

"Fucking shit! This is so funny! Shit!" Jihoon curses and curses and Guanlin is there looking at him, doing nothing.

"You are fucking heartless, Lai Guanlin!" He says. And Guanlin does nothing more, but simply whispers a sorry.

"Do you think your sorry can fix this fucking heart?" Jihoon shouts while pointing at his heart. "You fucking broke me!"

He wants to know more. He wants to know when did Guanlin start liking seonho, when did they start seeing each other, and first of all, _did Guanlin really like him?_ But he can't ask these questions. He's afraid to know the truth.

"Leave," Jihoon says.

"But Jihoon you deserve to know everything,” Guanlin says, trying to walk to become closer to Jihoon. "I know! I fucking deserve to know. But not now. Please Guanlin, j-just leave."

  
Guanlin sighed he walked towards the door, he’s about to close the door when Jihoon speaks up.

"Guanlin, let’s break up. Let's end the _shittiest_ relationship I've ever had."

                                                                                                                              -

It's their first day of senior year and Jihoon is back to his old self--playing with different kinds of boys. Like now, he's at the back of the locker room, kissing some random junior who just confessed to him at the front of their school today.

"Does this mean we are together?" the boy asks. Jihoon smirks when he lets go of the boy’s lips. "Nope," Jihoon replies.

"B-but why?"

Jihoon fixes his uniform before smirking while looking at the boy

"You're not a good kisser, so you're not qualified," Jihoon explains, walking away without looking back.

As he walks along the hallway, he sees Woojin with Hyeongseob. He never had the chance to talk to Woojin after he broke up with Guanlin--because it prompted him to uninstall all the apps on his phone. With that, he never had the chance to open up KakaoTalk again.

His eyebrows met in confusion, _why are they together?_ And why is Hyeongseob’s hands on Woojin's arm? When his and Woojin eyes met, he saw how it widens as he tries to remove Hyeongseob hands on his arm.

"Ey, Woojin-ah, why?" Jihoon hears Hyeongseob say with a pout. "A-ah--" and the school bell rings.

"Hey Park Jihoon!" Justin calls him.

Jihoon doesn’t want to acknowledge him, but he turns back and asks, "What?" "Jisung hyung is looking for you,” He sing-songs.

"Why?"

"I don't know but he wanted me to give you this piece of paper,” Justin explains, handing him a little pieces of paper before walking towards Woojin and Hyeongseob.

"So another round later?" He asks. Maybe they are talking about League of Legends.

_Meet me at the rooftop later, you need to know something._

Jihoon shrugs. Jisung was his ex, well yeah, he’s just one year older than him so who cares? Age don't matter. Well, at least for him.

"Jihoon-hyung let's go~" Daehwi sings, appearing out of nowhere while pushing Jihoon off to their room.

"Hey, I won't eat with you guys today," Jihoon announces.

"Jihoon, if this is because of your issue about Gua--"

"No. I need to meet someone," Jihoon shakes his head.

"I'll go now." He then walks away from his friends.

"He's back, the old Jihoon is back," Daehwi says with a sigh and Jinyoung just pats him on the back. When Jihoon reach the rooftop, he sees Jisung seating on the bench.

"What's up?" Jihoon greets.

"I know what happened to you and Guanlin" the older says.

Jihoon’s taken aback. He didn’t have any idea that this would be the topic they’re going to talk about. "How did you know?" he asked.

Jisung sighs. "Guanlin--he’s my cousin." Jihoon's eyes widen. "What?"

"It's true, he's my cousin,” Jisung pauses. "Jihoon, I'm your ex. We have a bond, right? And I still consider you as my friend. So I'm telling you this—”

"Guanlin, h-he just _used you,_ " Jisung starts.

Jihoon can't believe it, he’s tearing up again because of that boy. And what? "He used me?"

"Yeah, he used you," Jisung repeats.

Jihoon can't believe what he is hearing right now.

"How can he use me? I mean what kind of use? We didn't even hug, kiss or --"

"No, not that kind of use" the older pauses. "He used you as his _experience boyfriend._ ”

"W-what experience boyfriend," Jihoon’s still clueless at this situation that he can’t bring himself to believe.

"I asked him Jihoon, I asked him why of all people who's having a crush on him, he choose you. I mean yeah, you are good looking, smart and everyone is falling to your sweet talks. But then he just smirked at me when I asked that before answering _'Jihoon has a crush on me, I heard him talking about me earlier to Jinyoung and Daehwi. Jihoon is the best one for this since he knows a lot. He has experienced a lot of things and he's expert at flirting. Isn't it advantageous since he has a crush on me? If I use Jihoon as my experience boyfriend then I'll be able to get Seonho for sure'_ he told me that at the back of the prom's venue. After you left." Jisung stops when he sees how puffy Jihoon's eyes have become..

"Hey Jihoon, don't take this wrong, okay? I'm telling you this because you need to know. Don't expect anything from Guanlin anymore. From the start he liked Seonho, he never liked you. He just used you. He told me that. He trusted me because he doesn't know that you were my ex," Jisung pauses for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry Jihoon, but you see they are already official. Guanlin introduced Seonho to his family when my family and I were over for dinner. H-he was happy."

Jihoon breaks down. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. He can feel his breath hitch for a second, he needs air. This is too much. He doesn't deserve this.

"T-thank you for telling me this, Jisung. It really means a lot. B-but can you please don't tell Guanlin that I know this? I-I don't want his pity," Jihoon stops and Jisung nods.

"T-thanks, I-I need to go." With that, Jihoon runs off as fast as he could. He grabs his bag on his table and runs to the gate of their school, but before he reaches the gate, he sees two boys who are laughing while eating at the bench near the gate.

"Fucking asshole!" Jihoon whispers, glaring at the sight of the two. "You don't deserve my tears.”

                                                                                                                                            -

But Jihoon cries hard once he gets home. He can't help it, he can't stop his tears from falling down--he just feels too hurt.

Someone knocks on his door and Daehwi’s the one who's behind that. When he sees Daehwi standing in front of his door, he quickly wipes his tears away..

"What are you doing here? You still have class!" "And so do you," Daehwi says and hugs Jihoon.

"Daehwi, I hate him so much," Jihoon cries. Daehwi doesn't respond but pats the older’s back. "J-Jisung, he knew." With that, Daehwi breaks their hug, pulling Jihoon’s hands closer to him. "I'm listening.”

"Guanlin is his cousin,” Jihoon starts. "Guanlin used me." Daehwi's eyes widen in surprise. "He what?"

"He used me, he used me as his experience boyfriend, that asshole." "What--why would he? Why you?"

"Remember at prom? When we are talking about Guanlin, he was there, and he told Jisung about it. He told Jisung that because he didn’t know that Jisung was my ex."

Jihoon smiles.

"Guanlin is a fucking asshole. Can you imagine him saying this to Jisung? _'Jihoon has a crush on me, I heard him talking about me to Jinyoung and Daehwi earlier . Jihoon is the best one for this since he knows a lot. He experienced a lot of things, he's an expert at flirting. Isn't it advantageous since he has a crush on me? If I use Jihoon as my experience boyfriend then, I’ll get Seonho for sure.',_ Unbelievable."

Daehwi says nothing instead, he hugs Jihoon, and once again Jihoon cries hard. Why does he have so many tears? He wants to stop crying. That boy doesn't deserve his tears. But he can't stop.

"Why Daehwi? Is this my karma from playing with so many different kind of boys?" Jihoon muses and faces Daehwi.

"Why?" Daehwi holds onto his hand.

"I'm so stupid to fall from his game. He used me" Daehwi just listens and squishes the older’s hands. "I can’t believe I loved him."

Daehwi is also tearing up right now. He cannot believe that Jihoon is a mess. He didn't imagine Jihoon will be a mess like this.

"I'm so stupid for falling to the wrong person."

"Why is it that when I'm ready to be serious in a relationship, I was fooled."

"Everything will be okay hyung, believe me," Daehwi reassures.

Jihoon smiles.

"I hope so Daehwi, I hope so."

Jihoon's phone vibrates and when he unlocks it, it’s a text message.

He swipe his lock screen and he sees the message. When he sees who had sent him the message, Jihoon can't help it but to smile. It was from the _sun kissed boy_ who's always there for him, who's always there to listen to his problems, to all the things he wanted to share to Guanlin but he couldn’t share. To the boy who is _inside his heart since then_ \--but _timing_ isn’t his friend, and if only time is on his side.

 

 

> From Woojin:  
>  I don't know if this is still your number since we are only chat on kakao. But if ever you read this please reply to me! I'm worried I saw you running I wanted to follow you but my adviser saw me. Talk to me Jihoon, I'm always here to listen to you. Always remember that.

"How I wish I fell for you instead," he whispers and smiles.

"Actually, no, I think _I already fell for you ever since,_ Park Woojin."

**Author's Note:**

> you know what's next ;)


End file.
